1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to disk drive suspensions, and more particularly to wireless disk drive suspension assemblies having conductive traces enclosed on both sides with electrically and mechanically shielding metal layers including the load beam on one side and the wireless conductor metal layer on the second side.
2. Related Art
Wireless disk drive suspensions are referred to by various trade designations such as ILS or Integrated Lead Suspension, Trace, or CAPS. While somewhat differently manufactured, e.g., from an additive process in which successive layers are built up, or from a subtractive process in which selective removal of layers gives the desired structure: a flexible conductive laminate structure, all these devices involve a metal or base layer that may be used to define the suspension flexure, a plastic layer that contains, insulates and protects a layer comprised of conductive traces of deposited copper metal, and usually a cover layer of insulative plastic. As set forth below, there is a trend in suspension devices toward smaller signal amplitudes being available and thus ambient electrical noise becomes a greater factor. There is a need to further improve wireless suspensions to minimize the effect of electrical disturbances.